I think, No, I know I Hate Your Guts
by BakaAndTensaiProductionz
Summary: 2nd Year Music-scholarship student, Fumio Yasushi is forced into the Host Club completely against his will Now is stuck with the Sad and Sensitive type, though he is clearly just a grumpy guy. But there is more to this grump then he lets on. Why does he hate doctors? Why can he not stand the Host Club? And why the heck is just so grumpy? Made by the Baka of the duo! Reyna


**Hey, it's Reyna, the Baka of the productions. And I just wanted to say, its by me! So, here it is, and I hope you enjoy!**

I've been called stubborn, hard-headed, geek, nerd, ugly, and things not even worth repeating. I've been told that no one would ever miss me if I died. And I'm sure they were right too. I may be smart but that is not enough to make up for all the short comings I have. The way I push away anyone who tries to get close to me, the way I act cruel towards others when I'm truly just shy. I'm not misunderstood. I just don't want to be understood. I don't want to be included in any of the games. Being a scholarship kid is bad enough. The damn rich kids either looking down on me or just acting like I don't exist. Then annoying idiots come and try to flirt with me, I just cast them a glare and turn away. A true gentleman I guess.

My name is Fumio Yasushi. I'm a second year at Ouran Private Academy. I don't have friends, no one will accept me. Well maybe the Black Magic Club, but I'm not into creepy and darkness so to speak. Being a scholarship student isn't easy. I have to keep my grades up, and keep my music talents up to par. It gives me no time to watch my evening anime. But at least I had time, until the bastards came along.

"Wow Fumio made the highest test grade in the class today! You should be so proud of yourself!" my teacher said enthusiastically. "No." I said. The class stared at me. I just glared back. Someone poked me from the side. I looked to see the idiot prince, Tamaki poking me. "Hey! Your new right? Fumio Yasushi?" he said. "No, I've been going here the past year, idiot." I said glaring at him. He instantly looked depressed and had his head on the desk. I got tapped on the other shoulder. "Dammit if one more person taps my shoulder I swear," I mumbled turning my head to see Kyoya Ootori. "Why must you be so rude to my friend here, Fumio?" he asked. "I wish your mouth had a silent mode feature." I said to him. The whole class all stared at me again. "What are you guys staring at?" I said. Everyone turned back around and did what they were doing before. Kyoya was glaring at me. "You have a staring problem?" I asked. He turned around and began his work in his little black notebook.

* * *

**After School**

_Damn, all these libraries have a bunch of brats in them. _I walked to one of the abandoned music rooms. I was just hoping it wasn't the one that damn host club was using. I walked in and rose petals blew towards me. "Welcome." I heard a group of boy's voices say. It revealed the Host Club. (T_T) "Wrong room." I said and turned around to leave. "Oh wait, Fumio! Why don't you stay and hang out with us?" Tamaki said grabbing my arm. "Why would I want to hang out with you?" I said snatching my arm from his hand. "OH C'MON, Fumio-Chan! You can stay with me and Usa-chan!" a little kid said. "No." I said. The kid looked like he was about to cry. I just sighed and began to leave. The kid grabbed my arm with a killer grip. "PLEASE!" he said with puppy dog eyes. I was beginning to fall under the Cute Spell, but I got a grip. "No."

"It will be fun!"

"I hate fun."

"Then what do you like? Cake?"

"Don't like sugar."

"Bunnies?"

"Allergic."

"Flowers?"

"I hate bees."

"What do you like?"

"Hate."

The host club looked at me as if I was crazy when I was talking to the blond kid. "Takashi! (TT-TT) This boy doesn't know how to have fun!" he said. "Well from what we've seen, he is angry all the time." The ginger twins said. "I'm not angry. I'm just happiness challenged." I said. "Then smile!" All but the tall quiet one said. I was silent for a moment. Without moving a muscle (T_T) "I am smiling." They all sweat dropped. "Well, it was terrible being here talking to you all, I'll be going now." I said. "But son!" suddenly Tamaki jumped at me. I stepped out of the way watching him fling himself at a vase that smashed into pieces.

"Look what you did, Fumio. That was going to be auctioned off for about 8 million yen." The Twins said. "Wow, that's stupid. Have fun paying it off." I said leaving. "You should know that my family owns one of the largest police forces in Japan." Kyoya said. "That's cool." I said. "I will send them after you if you leave this room. You will pay your debt." Kyoya said darkly. "Whatever." I said almost at the door. "I can arrange it to where you will no longer be able to go to school here. Or get a job anywhere in the country." He called. "I never wanted to go to school here anyway. And I'm not planning on living here in Japan after I graduate. So kick me out of this school. You'll be doing me a favor." I said and began walking home.

* * *

**Next morning**

"Hey, Fumio! I heard that you joined the Host Club!" a girl said to me. I looked up at her. "You heard wrong." I said. "But Kyoya himself told me, Fumio-sempai!" she exclaimed. _Damn bastard._ "Well that ass hole was lying. Now leave me alone." I said. The bell rang and Kyoya and Tamaki sat down next to me. "So the Host Club starts at 4:30 and ends at" Tamaki began. I instantly whipped around and glared at him. "I'm not joining your stupid club just to pay my debt. I don't do clubs, or activities other than anime, orchestra, and my band. I have no time for your idiotic club. I'll happily do a little time in Kyoya's little prison before I join your club." I sneered. Tamaki looked sad but still stared at me. "Mommy! My son's not listening to me!" Tamaki exclaimed. The whole class seemed used to his loud statements and ignored him. "He'll listen to this, perhaps. I'm giving you no choice. I already have actual famous people that will happily ask your band members to leave your fairly popular band and join a different group. And I can be sure that the orchestra doesn't let you play another note in their worldwide acclaimed orchestra." Kyoya said. I glared at him, and then gave a smirk. "Fine I'll join your club, but don't think I'll play nice, Kyo Kyo." I said rudely. I saw his eyebrow slightly twitch. _Found something to annoy him with. I'll get them to kick me out of this club in no time. _I thought to myself. Damn, was I wrong.

* * *

**Afterschool**

**(So many time skips)**

"You're late." Kyoya said as I was walking into the host club. "Oh stuff it, Kyo-Kyo." I said. Everyone gasped. Looked at me, looked at him, and looked at me again. He came over and whispered in my ear. "I was about to tell you that you just had to serve 100 customers, but I think I will raise it up to 500." He said. I smirked and whispered in his ear, "Bump it back down, or I'll tell all these girls your blackmailing me into doing this." His eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." He said darkly. "Try me, Kyo-Kyo." "Fine, it's 100." He said. I smirked. _This may almost be fun. _"Okay, since you're new you will be sitting with me and seeing how I do with our beautiful princesses." Tamaki said. "I'd rather not. Pair me with someone else, fastidioso ragazzo sciocco.(annoying foolish boy)" I said. "Did you just speak German?" he asked. "No. It was italian. Now pair me with some one else." I said. "Okay, you'll be with Hunny and Mori-sempai." He said. "Whatever..."

"So Fumio-chan, why don't you let these ladies ask you a few questions about your commoner lifestyle!" Hunny said. "Sure, whatever." I said. "Fumio-kun, have you ever rode in a wagon? I heard that commoners loved doing that!" a girl asked. "Yes I have, and I fell off and got hit by a car." (T_T) I said. They all gasped (except for Mori). "What happened?" the girl asked. "I died." I said. They all gaped at me. I noticed the rest of the room was staring at me. "But I came back. Now i can see auras." I said with the same monotone voice i used throughout the whole story. "Do you have another story to tell us?" another girl said. "Sure, one day I was having a terrible day. Then, I saw Kyo-Kyo, and it got 10 times worse. The end." I said.

Soon the whole thing was over. "Wow, Fumio! Your so good at this!" Tamaki said hugging me. "Your atoms are touching the atoms on my body. Stop." Tamaki got off of me with a smile. "And i think i found your type!" he said. "My type?" I said. "Your type. All of us hosts have a type. Hunny is the boy lolita, the twins are the mischivious type, Kyoya is the cool type *Fumio snickers*, Mori is the silent type, and I am the princely type. And I think you are the Sad and Sensitive Type. The type that makes all the ladies happy because their life doesn't suck as much as yours as a commoner!" Tamaki said. _That was rude. _"Okay." I said. "Can i leave now?" I asked. "Sure!"

I walked to the nearby hospital. The large hospital had some of the best doctors in Japan. And sadly, they were the most expensive. That's why my family lived such a poor lifestyle. My younger twin sister was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. "Akemi, I'm here." I said outside her door. "Hey big brother!" she said with a smile on her face. I gave her a true smile. "I'm sorry I was late visiting you today. I, er, joined a club." I said. "Oh! That's wonderful! I'm so glad you're getting involved with something other than orchestra and band! But, um brother, I'm sleepy. I'm sorry. I'll try to stay awake for you though!" she exclaimed. I laughed. "No, you go to sleep. I'll just go on home. I just wanted to say hi." I said. As I was walking out the door I smiled as I heard her say her signature, "Be safe, Fumio!" Only Akemi could get me smiling. My sweet twin sister.

**That's it! Ms. Baka is done for tonight! Be back soon! BYE'ZZZZ (O)**


End file.
